


Yes Daddy

by littleartemis



Series: Prompts Ahoy [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 01:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3191060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleartemis/pseuds/littleartemis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Yeah." There was silence for a moment before Dean asked, "hey Cas, you ever heard of - uh - ‘daddy kink’?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the prompt; "Could you write something about Dean making reference to daddy kink, and Cas not knowing what it is? So he makes it his mission to find out, and when he does he decides to try it on Dean, who soon realises he loves being told what to do by "daddy". Bonus points if Sam is asked and he has no idea how to explain it."

When Castiel found him, Dean was sitting on the bed in his room deep in thought. The ex angel frowned, moving over to Dean, sitting with him in silence. He figured if Dean had something on his mind, he would speak about it, though he didn’t expect the hunter to blush and cover his face with his hands.

"Dean, is something wrong?" his voice was gentle, a hand resting on the others shoulder. It startled him when Dean tensed, frowning deeply.

"No, I - ah - I’m fine." This was unlike Dean and it worried the fallen angel.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." There was silence for a moment before Dean asked, "hey Cas, you ever heard of - uh - ‘daddy kink’?"

Castiel’s brows knit in confusion as he looked over his companion, “possibly, but not that I can remember. I know what a kink is, but I don’t know what father figures have to do with kink.”

Dean pushed to his feet, startling Castiel. “Yeah uh - forget I mentioned it.” The hunter gave Castiel an uneasy smile, “I got to go do some tuning up on Baby, I’ll come back in later to make dinner.”

Frowning Castiel nodded, watching him leave with some concern.

He corners Sam in the library, slowly moving over to where the hunter is bent over a book. “Sam, may I ask you something?”

The younger Winchester looked up from what he was reading, giving the fallen angel a smile. “Yeah, sure. What’s up?”

"Dean asked me if I knew what ‘daddy kink’ was and I’m unsure of what he wants. I’m not familiar with the link between fathers and kink, or what Dean is wanting of me." His brows furrowed watching Sam’s cheeks go pink at the question. "Do you know what ‘daddy kink’ is? If so it would greatly help me, I want to make Dean happy."

Sam’s mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water, and he ran a hand through his hair, staring at Castiel for a minute. “I uh - well - it’s hard to explain.” He licked his lips, shifting his eyes to look elsewhere.

Frowning, Castiel moved over to where the hunter was, rolling his eyes when Sam tensed. “May I borrow your computer then?”

"I - fine. Just don’t get any viruses on it."

"I’ve no intention of looking at adult websites like Dean does." He tapped away at the keyboard, eyes going wide when he came across a few things relevant to his searches. Upon gathering the knowledge he needed he closed the browser, uttering a quick thank you to Sam for his time.

This time he cornered Dean in the kitchen as the hunter worked on dinner. He had worked up just what he was going to do but he was still nervous on how to go about it. How did one go about engaging in things like this?

Taking a deep breath he entered the kitchen, coming up behind Dean and wrapping his arms around the hunters waist. He rested his chin on the humans shoulder, smiling as Dean leaned back against him, completely relaxed.

"Hey big guy, the burgers will be ready soon. I’m just waiting for the patties to finish cooking."

"Hmm and I’m sure they’ll be perfect as always. Though Daddy’s wondering if there’s anything else you can do for him." As he said this one hand trailed down Dean’s chest, cupping his crotch. He kept his voice a low growl, nipping at the lobe of Dean’s ear.

The reaction wasn’t exactly something he expected, but he did relish in it. Dean tensed in his arms, before melting and making a small noise in his throat, his hips rocking into Cas’ hand.

He figured he may as well keep it up, “be a good boy for Daddy and I might just give you a treat later.”

A smirk tugged at Cas’ lips as Dean’s eyes fell closed, another noise leaving him. “Yes, Daddy.”

This could be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt; "Gosh I loooooved your destiel daddy kink. Think you could do a naughty one in the bedroom? Pretty pretty please with demon's blood on top?"

The angel sent Sam out after dinner. Catching him as Dean was cleaning up in the kitchen and offering him some money to take Kevin and make themselves scarce for a couple hours.

After all, Dean was a noise maker, and he didn’t want to traumatize Sam in any way. Even if it would be amusing.

Once they were out, Cas explained to Dean that Sam had taken Kevin to check something out. He boxed Dean against the counter, hands on either side of him as he kissed the hunters neck, humming. “Almost done?”

"Just finishing up." Dean leaned back into the touch, completely relaxed and at ease. This was good, he needed to know Dean was happy and relaxed if they decided to do anything new in the bedroom.

Plus a happy Dean was always a good thing.

His hands moved along Dean’s sides, stroking his torso and hips through his clothes. He pressed against Dean’s backside so that the hunter could feel how hard Cas was through his jeans. When the other man stilled, he knew the picture was clear.

Even more so when a small noise passed from Dean’s lips and he pushed back into Cas’ advances. “Cas -” his voice trailed off, biting his lip as the angel nipped at his neck.

"I think you can finish up later. Daddy wants to show his good boy just how much he appreciates him. I think you deserve a present for being so well behaved." He grinded his clothed erection against Dean’s ass, breathing becoming labored.

Dean just rocked back into each thrust, head resting on Cas’ shoulder as he closed his eyes. It took a light smack to his hip to jolt him back to reality. A look passed between them before Dean scrambled to dry his hands, bolting for the bedroom.

Crowley may be the only one in the bunker right now, but it was still best to keep things in the privacy of their own bedroom.

Once inside he closes the door, watching Dean quickly strip out of his clothing. Cas just slowly works out of his own, moving close to Dean once he was just wearing his pants, hands on the others hips as he kissed the hunter’s scarred skin. It upset him to see so many marks marring the man’s skin, so many fresh ones, and now that he no longer had grace he couldn’t erase them, leaving his companion a clean slate.

The freckles were a welcome sight though.

He kissed along them, tracing patterns in Dean’s skin as the man finished undressing, moving into the touch.

"Should we go fast or take it slow?" he murmured against Dean’s skin. They were taking this easy, being a first for both of them. He wasn’t going to rush Dean, not when this was something Dean had wanted in the first place.

"I think we should just go with the flow and see where it takes us." Dean spun in Cas’ arms, hands moving to take the others face in his hands as he leaned in for a kiss. "Now show me what you got."

The angel pushed Dean back onto the bed, growling low in his throat as he straddled Dean’s waist. “I think you should show daddy how much of a good boy you are first by giving me a show. Work that tight little hole of yours open for me. And maybe I might even let you suck on my cock like the cock hungry little boy you are.”

The way Dean’s body shuddered, and his eyes fell closed told Cas his words had the desired reaction. He watched closely as Dean reached for the nightstand where the lube was. Cas only changed positions so Dean could pull his knees to his chest.

Castiel never got tired of watching as Dean fingered himself. How he got so into it, cock laying against his chest, leaking precome. The sight of his eyes half closed, chest rising and falling with each breath. He was rocking into each motion of his fingers.

"That’s my good boy, daddy’s good boy. Show me how much you want daddy’s cock stretching you open." It earned the angel a low whine, Dean’s hips jerking as he tossed his head back.

"Daddy…" it was drawn out and breathless as he tried to keep his legs from falling, holding tight to them, the only thing keeping him grounded. "Fuck, daddy please, want your cock so bad. Want to feel you."

"Sound so good begging for me, baby." Cas moved to kneel beside him, fingers gently carding through Dean’s hair. He shoved his pants down so his cock was finally free and he watched as Dean latched onto it hungrily. He took the angel into his mouth, sucking like Cas was the only drop of water in the desert.

Bending over he used his free hand to join Dean’s at his eager hole, encouraging him in his efforts before his fingers traced a path up to Dean’s neglected cock. Giving it a light stroke he gave a hum of approval as the hunter moaned around his mouthful.

"Such a good boy, you love being like this don’t you? All spread out like a perfect whore, begging for my cock, feels like if I wanted you to, you’d be my good little fuck toy. At daddy’s beck and call whenever he wants something to stuff his cock inside, use you as my little come dumpster. Warm my cock for me. And you’d do that for me wouldn’t you? Because you’re daddy’s good little boy."

Those words had a surprisingly good effect on Dean, the hunter spasming on the bed. Cas wrapped his hand tight around Dean’s cock, letting out a tsking sound. “Nuh-uh-uh baby, not till I say you can.”

The whine made Cas shiver as it sent vibrations along his cock. “Disobedience gets punishment boy.” He warned, remembering reading something like this in his research.

Dean only closed his eyes, sucking Cas more eagerly now. It was Cas who decided he was done with Dean’s mouth, pulling out and relishing in the wet pop that came from Dean’s lips, the way saliva clung to their flesh in a thin string before breaking.

He moved between the hunters legs, holding his legs spread, and resting the heels on his shoulders. His cock pressed into Dean’s hole slowly, while he knew his partner was experienced - they both were, this wasn’t their first time with one another - he didn’t want to hurt him. So he watched Dean’s expression closely as he pushed, bottoming out with a satisfied sigh.

Once adjusted he started at a slow pace, covering Dean in kisses, and singing his praises. “Such a good boy, my good boy, so beautiful.” He pressed a kiss to each freckle he saw, relishing in the way Dean writhed under him, a mantra of ‘daddy, daddy please’ leaving him.

The pace picked up and soon enough Dean was rendered speechless. His hand wrapped around Dean’s cock, stroking it in long motions. When he felt his own release coming he murmured a soft ‘come for me’ that resulted in Dean’s back bowing off the bed, a cry falling from the hunters lips.

Cas released within him, collapsing atop the hunter.

"We need to do this more often." Dean said hoarsely, breathless. "Also, you’re dirty talk has improved."

The angel could only give a grunt of acknowledgement, though thankful for the praise.

"…We should try this ‘fuck toy’ thing though."

That had him smiling against Dean’s shoulder.


End file.
